Hello
by Misobel
Summary: (complete) Ginny is at a bar when, after hitting her knee on the counter and swearing, Draco Malfoy comes up behind her. And so they start over... 'Hello, my name is Virginia Weasley.'


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own it. JK Rowling does. 

**Hello**

**By **Lady Coia

Virginia Weasley sat on a bar stool, her hands holding a glass, her mind deep in thought. Her eyes were staring unseeing at the liquid inside it, which only a sip was gone from. 

She needed to get away from it all. And even just sitting in the bar helped. Sure, she rarely drank much, if anything, but for some reason being among people who had no clue what was happening around them seemed to calm her down. It was odd, really, but it was true. And truth was hard to find sometimes. 

She sighed as a big man sat down a few stools away from her, and hit his hand on the counter in front of him, causing little rings to flow into the middle of her drink as the table moved slightly. 

She pushed out his loud voice as he talked to the bartender about something that had been in the paper that day. Except he added little details that weren't true, like there was a purple pixie buzzing around the ladies head or something along those lines. He was most likely drunk. And when she heard a loud, 'thump' causing her to jump and turn around towards him her suspicions were confirmed. He was sitting on the ground, laughing. He looked quite odd sitting there, laughing hysterically. He was bald and huge, something which didn't fit his attitude that night. 

She turned away, her eye catching the bartenders who looked slightly amused. He smiled at her and said, "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, that is alright," she replied, smiling at him before looking away again. He was a nice man, the bartender. Yes, she had talked to him a couple times… 

The roar of the bar was tuned out once again, leaving her with the quiet of Ginny's mind. And with the quiet of her mind, came her memories and thoughts… 

And that led her to thinking about her life. 

She still lived with her parents in the Burrow, 4 years after graduating from Hogwarts. This annoyed her quite a bit, but she couldn't get herself to go buy herself her own apartment. She didn't have the money, for one thing, and didn't like the idea of living on her own. 

She worked part time in a bookstore in the small village not far from her home. There she had to pretend to be a muggle and act cheerful to all the customers, even that old lady, Mrs. Macaroni, whose name she found hilarious, and who she found very annoying. Every time the lady would come into the bookstore and Ginny would ask, 'Name please," she would reply, 'Macaroni' Ginny would want to say, 'And cheese.'

When she first met the old lady she had been with Fred. They were walking down to the little grocery store to pick up some onions that her mother couldn't get anywhere else. Mrs. Macaroni's little dog had walked right under Ginny's legs, causing her to almost trip. Agnes Macaroni had said, 'Don't walk on my dog!' After a short fight over the fact that the dog had walked underneath Ginny, not Ginny onto the dog, she had said, 'I should talk to your parents, if I knew whom they were.'

Ginny had been twenty at the time, and found it quite amusing. Fred was having a fun time with the old lady, confusing her. She was very easy to confuse. 

"I will have you know that I am Agnes Macaroni," she had said like it was a big deal, and something to be amazed over. 

Fred had merely replied, "And cheese."

The memory made her smile. They had forgotten the onions, though. 

Ginny was currently single. After a two year relationship with a man named Richard Gangon, who had attended Beauxbatons, and had ended with him cheating on Ginny, she had decided to take a break from dating. She didn't want her heart broken again too soon. It wasn't worth it, she thought. 

Richard Gangon… a name she did not like to associate anymore. 

She shifted in her seat to a more comfortable position, only to hit her knee on the bar counter. Cursing, she rubbed it, happy that the bartender was on the other side of the bar, talking to a man. 

"Why that is quite a mouth you got there," a voice said behind her. She spun around as well as she could without falling off the high stool. And she found herself looking at Draco Malfoy. 

"What do you want," she said, turning back around towards her drink that was barely touched. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him shrug, as he sat down beside her, "I never expected to see the littlest Weasley in a bar."

"It's peaceful," she replied. 

He raised an eyebrow, "A bar? Peaceful?"

"What are you doing here anyway?" she said, changing the subject. 

"It's peaceful," he answered, smirking. 

She smiled slightly, "Good reason."

"Of course."

They were both silent again. Ginny was slightly surprised she was actually having a civilized conversation with Draco Malfoy. After all, this was the boy who made fun of her family and friends her whole school years. Except for her last, of course. Since he wasn't there. 

But, she wondered, if she hadn't been a Weasley and in Gryffindor, would he have acted different towards her? Was there, possibly, a different side to Draco Malfoy that barely anyone saw. 

"Let's start over," she said suddenly. 

"What?" he replied, looking confused. 

"Start over. Like we have never met before. Like we didn't go to the same school, and you didn't make fun of my family," she smiled. 

"Uh…"

She didn't wait for more of an answer, just said, "Hello, my name is Virginia Weasley."

He said nothing for a moment, then, "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy."


End file.
